gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Overload(Heroic412229's Version)/Sid’s Story
Scene 1: Normal, Everyday Life Sid: (Monologuing) My name is Sidney Wilson Jr., but you can call me Sid. I’m your normal teenaged boy. Boring, somewhat immature, loud. I went to school, just like everybody else. Like most people, I have an idol: Sonic the Hedgehog. He’s my hero! I aspire to be like him, but I still try to be myself. '' Sid’s Little Sister: Sid! Are you monologuing again?! Sid: (Ignoring his sister) ''I have an annoying little sister. Her name is Rana. '' Rana: Hey, I’m not annoying! I’m telling Mom! Sid: Hey, don’t tell Mom! The audience is going to lose interest! Rana: Audience?! What are you talking about?! Sid: Never mind. (Continues to monologe) ''Anyways. My story begins when I first got my powers from a strange figure. I thought this would be an opportunity to finally use them for the side of good! '' Rana: Hey! You don’t have any powers! Sid’s Mom: Sid! It’s time to go to bed! Sid: Come on, Mom! Five more minutes? Sid’s Mom: You said that the LAST five minutes! You have to go to school tomorrow! (Rana blows a raspberry at Sid) Sid’s Mom: You too, Rana! (Sid goes to bed, wondering if he’ll ever do something extraordinary.) Sid: Sidney Wilson Jr., world’s most boring teenager. Scene 2: WELCOME TO THE EIGHTH GRADE! Mrs. Coner: Welcome back to school, class. My name is Mrs. Coner and I hope you all are very exciting for what we're about to learn today. Unnamed Kid: (Whispers) How to get through this boring dread of misery? Sid: (Whispers back) I don’t know. Unnamed Kid #2: (Whispers) Yo, Sid. Catch. (Throws a cootie-catcher.) (Sid catches the cootie-catcher, and plays with it. He gets caught by the teachers pet.) Teachers Pet: Mrs. Coner! Sid is playing with a cootie-catcher! Mrs. Coner: (Walks up to Sid’s desk) I’ll take that! (Takes the cootie-catcher) (Sid starts to tap his pencil rapidly) (Suddenly, an explosion is heard) Teacher's Pet: Evacuate! Mrs. Coner: I know that you are all very scared, but I will protect you. Bully: I’m not scared! (Flicks Sid’s ear) (A student turns on the radio) Male News Anchor: Breaking news! Is it a bird? Is it a plane? NO! It’s a...man? Female News Anchor: That’s right, Bill. A mysterious man is attacking Central City, and is attempting to attack the other continents! Bill: Luckily, Sonic the Hedgehog will save us...right? Female News Anchor: Exactly. Sid: (Whispers to himself) Finally, something exciting. (All of the students evacuate out of the school. Sid starts to hear chirping nearby.) Sid: What was that?(Turns to see a baby flicky with his foot stuck in the rubble. A ball of light is about to hit the helpless creature.) Unnamed Kid: Sid! We've gotta go! It's not safe here! (Sid helps the creature, and his eyes start to flicker.) Unnamed Kid: Hey! What are you doing?! (Sid’s eyes flicker more) Unnamed Girl: Hey, Sid. Are you having a seizure? Sid: (Eyes stop flickering. Proceeds to blush) Oh, yes. Don’t worry about me, Clover. Clover: Oh, alright. (Sid runs home, but feels a jolt in his heart. He gets a burst of energy) Sid: What?! How could this be?! (Sid opens the door, only to see Rana crying.) Sid: Hey, are you alright? Rana: Mom and Dad are...gone. (Runs over to Sid to cry more, but feels an electric shock.) Ow! Sid: (Surprised) Sorry, Rana. I don't know what's wrong with me. Rana: It's ok. Sid: (Takes a knee toward Rana) Now, tell me what happened to them. Rana: (Takes Sid into a room, where both of their parents are lying stiffly. They are dead.) Sid: (Gasps) No! This can’t be! CURSE YOU, GENOCIDAL BOMBER! (Ominous appears out of the blue, as this was a call.) Sid: (Angry) You! Who are you?! Ominous: You can call me...Ominous. And soon, all your dear ones will be lost. Sid: ''No! Rana! Clover! My unnamed best friend! ''Screw you! You’ll get beaten by Sonic the Hedgehog...and me! Ominous: You’re nothing more than a heartless little hybrid, and I DARE you to try to save the ones you love. Sid: FINE, I WILL! Ominous: Good. You have 36 hours. (Disappears) Rana: Can I go with you? Sid: No, it's too dangerous. Grab our parents and get to the safe zone. Rana: (Frowns) ''Ha! Teenagers. They’re so rude sometimes. ''(Takes her parents and goes to the safe zone.) Sid: While ''I ''finally get to meet my idol. (Heads out the door) ''Wow! That was a little selfish of me. Scene 3: The Wipeout (Sid looks around, and finds Clover.) Sid: (Trying to look away) It’s not time for cute girls! Clover can wait. '' Clover: Sid! Sid: (Pretending to be angry) WHAT DO YOU WANT, CLOVER?! I’M TRYING TO DO SOMETHING HERE! Clover: But...I‘ve seen wanted posters. They want you; dead or alive. Sid: I don’t care. My dear ones are more important than me. (Sid runs past Sonic, who is curious about why Sid is so angry.) Sonic: Hey, are you alright? Sid: No! Why would I be?! My parents are dead! Go away, I don’t want to talk to anyone. ''Why did I just say that. '' (Sonic goes away without saying a word.) Sid: Hey...I’m sorry. (Realizes Sonic is gone.) Crud, so much for a good first impression. (Sid runs off to find Ominous, just to beat him up.) Scene 4: Leave the Poor Child Alone! (Sid runs all around the United Federation, and finds Tails and Amy captured by Ominous.) Sid: Why would he do this?! (Tries to fly up to Ominous, but gets tired immediately.) Aw, crud. What now? (Realizes he has the power to control energy, and he restores his energy. He flies up Ominous.) What’s your problem?! Capturing some innocent people? Tails: Who’s that kid? Amy: I don’t know. Ominous: Stay away, Sid. You’re just a little fool. Sid: But I made all As when I was in 7th grade! (Falls because of tiredness.) (Sid lands in Soleanna, where he meets Cream.) Cream: Oh, hello! What’s your name? Sid: My name is Sid...what’s yours? Cream: My name is Cream, and this is my friend Cheese! Cheese: Chao Chao! Sid: You’re a very polite girl. ''Maybe I should look up to her! '' Cream: Thank you, Mister Sid! Sid: My pleasure. Dr. Eggman: Oh ho ho ho! (Sid turns to see Dr. Eggman approaching him and Cream.) Cream: Oh no! Eggman! Cheese: Chao Chao! Sid: (Cracks knuckles) They call ''you ''Eggman for a reason, I see. Eggman: Shut up, you disgusting hybrid! You will get what you deserve! Sid: (Ignoring Eggman) I wonder if you taste like cream cheese. (Licks Cream) Eggman: And you’re proving my point. Sid: (Stops licking Cream) Look...I don't know what you and Ominous are planning, but I'm telling you right now, that it won't work. Dr. Eggman: That's what you think. Egg Pawns, Go! (Sid dashes toward Eggman, triggering the first boss fight.) Scene 5: Second Chances (During the battle, Sonic and his friends arrive and rescues Cream and Cheese from the Egg Pawns.) Dr. Eggman: Sonic?! Great; now I have to deal with that annoying sewer rat again! Sid: You’re lucky he didn’t hear you. Dr. Eggman: Well, you’re an Insidious Pest. You have a weird antenna, strange looking spikes, large, atrocious butterfly wings, and a furry tail! Sid: Yeah, only one in the family. Dr. Eggman: Gary Stu, I see. Sid: That’s what everyone thought about me in....December 2017...maybe? Dr. Eggman: Enough! Now It's time for me to finish you off. Sid: That's exactly what I was gonna say. (Sid flips around like an acrobat, kicks, punches, and uses some magic. He eventually knocks out Eggman.) Cream: He's not dead...is he? Sid: (Walks towards Cream) Of course not. (Proceeds to lick Cream.) You still taste like cream cheese. Shadow: (Gags) I’m going to be sick. Sid: ''Crud. People were right about me not being able to make a good second first impression. '' Sonic: Did your parents ever teach you not to lick people. Sid: Licking is normal in my family. ''Though I don't exactly know why we do it at all. ''Want me to lick you? Sonic: (Runs away) Get away from me, you creep! Everyone Else Except Cream: Gotta run! (Runs away) Sid: ''What is wrong with me?! ''Hey! Wait for me! (Runs after Sonic and friends.) Cream: Sid! Come back! (Runs after Sid) Sid: (Runs toward Sonic) Hey! I'm not crazy! I'm sorry! Sonic: (Heartbeat accelerates. Eventually falls over.) Sid: I won't lick you, if you don't want. Sonic: (Breathes heavily) Please don’t. Shadow: I KNEW IT! You’re too slow, Sonic! Sonic: Shut up! Knuckles: (Goes back. Holds out his hand to Sonic.) Sonic: Thanks. Sid: Please...you can trust me. Sonic: No licking? Sid: No licking. Sonic: Okay. Follow me! (Starts to run. Everyone else follows.) Sid: Got it! ''Finally, I “kinda” made a good impression. '' Scene 6: Future Meets Present (Very soon after, the group meet up with Silver and Blaze flying down to the ground.) Silver: Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, and Cream. We're so glad to see you guys. Sonic: Silver and Blaze? What are you two doing here? Knuckles: Yeah, shouldn't Blaze be in her dimension and you in the future? Shadow: Hmph. Talk about a contrived plot hole. Blaze: We both got here through a Warp Ring, but that's not important. Sonic: (whispering to the audience) Wow, that thing is canon in this game? Sid: ''What’s a Warp Ring? '' Silver: Anyways, we need your help to stop Ominous and Eggman. The trouble they're causing creating a huge disaster in my timeline. Blaze: And it's causing a huge disruption in my dimension, along with the rest of space and time. Sid: ''Holy crud! He can '''DO '''that?! '' Sonic: Well, we just so happen to be going after them ourselves, so it's okay for you guys to come along. Silver: Okay then. We just have one question. Who's your weird friend? Knuckles: His name is Sid. Don't worry, he wouldn't hurt a fly. Rouge: Unless that fly was a deadly robot or two. Blaze: Well then, let’s go. There's no time to lose. (The gang continues their journey to rescue both Tails, Amy, the Master Emerald, the Earth, and all of space and time.) Scene 7: A Trio Worth Investigating Sonic: (Whistles) Now we have enough to take down Ominous and Dr. Eggman and there's no need to run into any... Vector: Sonic! Sonic: (facepalm) You've got to be kidding me. (The Team Chaotix members run into Sonic and the gang.) Vector: Hey, Sonic. It's been a while. Knuckles: Ugh, What do you guys want now? We're kinda in a hurry. Vector: We know, but hear us out. Ya see, we been hired by the G.U.N commander to look for... Charmy: Clues as to where this strange energy was coming from. Sid: ''Huh? Energy? Do they mean thone weird energy orbs from Station Square? Vector: (annoyed) I was going to say that, Charmy! Espio: Anyways, we've been looking through the continent and have found that it was located at the Eggman Empire and is spreading out through the rest of the world. Vector: Exactly. Knuckles: So why are you coming to us again? Espio: To tell you where Ominous and Eggman are starting their plan. Charmy: And also just to say hi. Sonic: You know, we were going after that place anyway, but thanks for the heads-up, though. Espio: No problem. Cream: Eggman Empire? (hugs Cheese together) That place sounds pretty scary. Cheese: Chao. Chao. Sonic: Don't worry, Cream. We'll get them out of there and back before it's too late. We promise. Rouge: Well, now that we have everybody, lets go confront Ominous and Eggman already. (The team rushes to the Eggman Empire as fast as they could. The screen fades in black.) Scene 8: Wrong Place, Right Time (Sonic and friends try to get to the Eggman Empire, but end up in Apotos.) Vector: Hey, this isn’t the Eggman Empire! Sid: What is this place? Sonic: Apotos. I haven’t been here for about 10 years! (Suddenly, Ominous appears, attacking the citizens of Apotos.) Sonic: Yo, Ominous! I got a bone to pick with you! You know, for taking away Amy and Tails, the Master Emerald, destroying the Earth, all the dimensions, and all of our future! Ominous: Same with you. (Both Sonic and Sid dash toward Ominous. This triggers the second boss fight.) Scene 9: Set Sail! Knuckles: Hey, this place is very nice! Sonic: Why? Weren’t you in Sonic Unleashed? Knuckles: I don’t know. I had to go protect the Master Emerald at the time. Vector: There seems to be nothing here! Silver: And we need to get to the Eggman Empire! Rouge: Look! There’s a boat! (Everyone rushes to get in the boat. Even Sonic, who HATES water.) Shadow: Vector, you’re weighing down the boat. Espio: And besides, you're a crocodile. Can’t you swim easily on your own? Vector: (Gets out of the boat) Don’t worry. I’ll catch up. (Sonic and Shadow take the oars and row the boat.) Charmy: (singing) Row, row, row your boat... Cream: (singing) ...gently down the stream... Cheese: (singing) ...Chao chao chao, chao chao chao, chao chao chao, chao chao chao... Silver: (singing) ...life is but a dream. Sid: Really? Ugggggggggggh. ''-_- Shadow: SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! Charmy: You’re no fun. (The rest of the boat ride is long and boring.) Scene 10: Oh Très Jolie! Vector: (Coughs saltwater.) Sonic: Are you alright? (Sees Spagonia) Blaze: He’s gonna be fine. Espio: He’s a saltwater crocodile. I should know... Vector: (Coughs more. Proceeds to throw up a fish.) Espio: ...or not. Blaze: At least I’m not in the water. Charmy: Yeah. You control fire AND you’re a cat! Sonic: You don’t have to comment about everything, Charmy. Shadow: Says you! Sid: (Looks at Spagonia from the boat) ''Wow....maybe, if Clover can accept me, I can take her here. You know, for a date! ''Oh très jolie! Rouge: Vous pouvez parler français? Sid: Non, pas vraiment. Rouge: Mais votre français semble bien! Shadow: SHUT UP AND SPEAK ENGLISH! Sonic: (Scratches head) No one can speak French on this boat except you, Rouge. (That boat finally reaches Spagonia.) Sid: (Gets off the boat and lifts Sonic up) It’s beautiful, isn’t it? Sonic: Sure is. Shadow: (Looks around) Why do I feel like painting a beautiful picture? Vector: Hey, Sonic. Do you mind if we investigate Spagonia for a bit? Sonic: Knock yourselves out. (The Chaotix leave Sonic and the rest of the group to see if they can find any clues.) Cream: Amy would love this place! Sonic: She does love this place! (The sun is beginning to set.) Sid: Wow... (Suddenly, some badniks come in and start attacking the citizens of Spagonia.) Sonic: Eggman, you never learn from your mistakes! You’ve lost more than 60 times! Dr. Eggman: But this time, I'm one step ahead! Sid: Oh yeah? And why's that? Dr. Eggman: Because of now, I've got a little friend of yours again! (Dr. Eggman shows a captured Professor Pickles in his newly built Egg Container.) Sonic: Professor Pickles?! Knuckles: You know this guy? Sonic: Yes, I do. He helped me and Tails save the planet once. Dr. Eggman: Hoohoho! And if you ever want to see him again, you'll have to give up to me. Sonic: You're going down for this, Eggman! (Sonic and Sid dash after Eggman, triggering the third boss fight.) Scene 11: WHERE is my Cucumber Sandwich?! (Sonic and Sid save Professor Pickle) Dr. Eggman: Sonic, why don’t you just give up? Sonic: What? Afraid you’re losing? Sid: (Giggles) Dr. Eggman: Shut up, brat! You embarrass me. (Leaves) Sonic: Yup, he’s afraid of losing. Knuckles: Like a toddler. Shadow: Like Sonic. Sonic: What?! Professer Pickle: Thank you, Sonic and...er. Sonic: This is Sid. Professer Pickle: Yes, yes. Sid. But, can I ask for a favor. Sonic: Let me guess...THE PERFECT CUCUMBER SANDWICH! Professor Pickle: Exactly. Shadow: This is ridiculous Sonic: Ignore Shadow. We'll help you find the cucumber sandwich quickly. Professor Pickle: Splended. Shadow: (Mocking) Your time is valuable, Sonic. Why are you wasting it by finding a cucumber sandwich? Sonic: Because, I’m a... Sid: ...genuinely nice person! Sonic: Sid! That’s my line! It says so in the script! Knuckles: No it doesn’t. Sonic: (Looks at script) My version of the script is outdated! Darn it! Shadow: Don’t you mean, da.... (Ring, ring, ring. The ringing comes from a boy riding a bicycle.) Shadow: Well. That bell interrupted my swearing. Sid: ''Yeah, rated E for Everyone. '' (The bicycle bell boy throws a perfectly well cucumber sandwich.) Silver: Let’s hope that’s not his lunch. Sonic: Anyway, here's your cucumber sandwich, Professor Pickle. Professor Pickle: Thank you. This sandwich is perfectly presented. Shadow: About time. Knuckles: Sonic, we need to get going if we're going to get to the Eggman Empire. Sonic: Right. You're welcome for the sandwich, Professor! Professor Pickle: So long. (The gang heads off to the next continent in the world, Mazuri.) Scene 12: Journey to the Savannah (Everyone gets back on the boat) Sonic: Oh crud. We left the Chaotix behind! Shadow: We ARE NOT going back to Spagonia! Silver: Maybe they’ll find their way. (The boat finally reaches Mazuri) Cream: I never seen a place like this before, Mister Sonic! Blaze: This place is surely...exotic. Sonic: (Looks a The Chaotix swimming. They are going towards Chun-nan) Hey! Where are you going?! Charmy: Sorry, Sonic! But we’re getting our head start on meat buns! Cream: Should we go after them? Sonic: We'll meet up with them later. Besides, we have to find someone who can help us find an easier way to the Eggman Empire. Sid: (disappointed) So much for tasting those meat buns with the Chaotix. (While walking past him, Shadow slaps Sid on the back of the head to put some common sense into him. Sid walks along with the others.) Sid: ''Ow. '' Shadow: Like Silver always says... Silver: It’s no use! (Insert stock laugh track here. The team continues walking. The screen fades to black.) Scene 13: A Stroll Through Mazuri (The team makes it to the village of Mazuri, but it seems to be empty and deserted, literally.) Silver: (Confused) Where are all the people you were telling us about, Sonic? Knuckles: Yeah, it's like a ghost town in here. (Cream and Cheese hug each other in fear of what they thought Knuckles meant by that.) Knuckles: Not that type of ghost town. (They both sigh in relief.) Sonic: You're right about the people not being here, Silver. Where is everybody? (While our heroes are confused about where the people are, an shadowy figure is spying on them in first person view. Silver spots it before it dashes out of his sight.) Silver: Hey, guys. Did you see that? Blaze: See what? Silver: It seems like someone is watching us. Sonic: Careful, guys. Get ready for anything. (Sonic and his friends go into their fighting stances, getting ready to fight who ever is watching them.) Knuckles: Show yourself! (The shadowy figure comes from behind one of the huts, only to find out that it's just a small cute bug.) Sid: Aaaah! A bug! I’m outta here! Sonic and Shadow: (Pulls on Sid’s wings) Not so fast! Sid: But... Cream: Aww, it looks so cute. (The bug then transforms into a gruesome, ten foot tall creature. This triggers the fourth boss fight.) Scene 14: A Mazurian Celebration (After the battle with the monster, It begins to evaporate in a puff of smoke, leaving behind an odd looking object.) Sonic: Huh? What's this? (Sonic walks towards it) Knuckles: (Grabs him) Stop, It could be a trap. Shadow: (Looks further) It’s an Ener-Sphere. Sid: What’s an Ener-Sphere? ''It could be the same thing that transformed me into this form earlier. (Suddenly, Speedy the Fox, Speedyblue’s fursona, comes out.) Speedy the Fox: Plot convenience! Sid: Well, that explains it. (The villagers of Mazuri come out and congratulate them.) Sonic: Wow, it looks like we missed the party. (The elder of the village, Gwek, comes towards them in gratitude for defeating the monster.) Gwek: Thank you for saving my people and my village once again, Sonic. Sonic: No problem. It was the least we could do for you. Blaze: Who are these people? Sonic: The villagers I was telling you about. Gwek: And it's nice to see your friends as well. Knuckles: (Shakes Gwek's hand) Hey there, the name's Knuckles the Echidna. Silver: I'm Silver. Blaze: My name is Blaze Sid: You can call me Sid. Cream: My name is Cream and this is my friend Cheese. Cheese: Chao! Chao! Rouge: You can call me Rouge. Shadow: And I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. Gwek: Well, as a gratitude for saving all of us, we welcome you to a celebration. Knuckles: Sorry, but we can't stay. We have to get to the Eggman Empire. Sonic: Yeah, sorry guys. Gwek: It's ok. Maybe next time. Cream: Wait, Mister Sonic. What about the Chaotix? Sonic: Don't worry, Cream. Like I said, we'll meet up with them later. (Our heroes dash off to the next continent. The villagers wave goodbye to them.) Gwek: So long, brave heroes! (Looks down on a strange wristband) They're gone, Master. Ominous: Good, because once they reach the Eggman Empire, they will be in for a big surprise. (Laughs maniacally.) (The screen shows a mind control device on the back of Gwek's head. The screen fades in black.) Scene 15: A Frozen Defeat (Sonic and the gang return to the boat, only to find it destroyed.) Sid: Oh well. At least some of us can fly. ''It’s alright. Rouge, Cream, Silver and I can fly to the next continent, whatever it is. Sonic: I like your attitude. (So Rouge, Cream, Silver, and Sid carry the rest of their friends to Holoska.) Cream: (Hugs Cheese close to her chest) Brrrrrr. This p-p-place is f-f-freezing! Blaze: (Creates a flame to keep Cream warm) Cream: Thank you, Miss Blaze. Blaze: You’re welcome. Sid: You know, I’m glad I didn’t get those meat buns. Because I would have gotten, like, one hundred extras, and they would have been frozen! ''Why am I thinking about food at a time like this again?! Knuckles: (Rolls eyes) Yeah, go figure. Silver: Hey, guys! Look! (The rest of the team look down below.) Sonic: It's Holoska! (The team lands on the small, icy village of Holoska, where they meet Jari-Pekka and his family, who are very excited to meet Sonic again.) Jari-Pekka: Welcome again, um... What's your name again? Sonic: (Annoyed) Sonic the Hedgehog. (To his friends) This is Jari-Pekka, The head of the Holoska clan. Knuckles: Nice to meet you. I'm Knuckles the Echidna. Jari-Pekka: Hello... What's your name? Knuckles: (Facepalm) It's Knuckles! Sonic: He does have a terrible memory, but he's really nice, as well as his family. Ursule: Hi, I'm Ursule. It's very nice to have visitors around, especially those who are friends with Sonic the Hedgehog. Knuckles: Unless that friend is Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow: (Begins to rage. Begins to chase Knuckles like a maniac.) Get back here, jerk! Ursule: Are they alright? Sonic: It’s normal for them to fight. It’s practically expected. You should be asking that if they DON’T fight. Marketa: Hi, Sonic! How are you doing? Knuckles: He’s doing just fine, but can anyone tell us where the quickest route to the Eggman Empire is? Eggman: (While sliding across the ice) Ho ho ho ho! Hello, Sonic. I'm back! Did you miss me? Sonic: (Rolls eyes) No. Let’s just fight, already. (Gets into fighting stance. Dashes towards Eggman, triggering the fifth boss fight) Scene 16: You Won’t Get Away With This! (The Eggmobile malfunctions and goes haywire.) Dr. Eggman: Why you little blue sewer rat! I'll make you and your friends pay for malfunctironing my Eggmobile, just you wait! Sonic: (Rolls eyes again) Whatever, Eggman. Jari-Thure: Thank you for saving our village once again. We are eternally grateful. Sonic: Don't mention it. Ursule: No, really we are. We honor all of you with these delicious packages of dried meat to have along your journey, free of charge. Knuckles: Uh, thanks. Ursule: Don’t mention it. Silver: Come on, Sonic! We need to keep going! Sonic: Oh, right! Sorry, we can’t stay for much longer. Jari-Pekka: Yes. How did you guys save us again? Shadow: Goodbye. (Sonic and co. slowly move across the ice, but Silver stops them.) Silver: Hey, wait. What’s going on? Shadow: What now?! Silver: They’re practicing this strange ritual. I call it “Omen Habet Religo”. Cream: What does that mean? Silver: It’s Latin for “Ominous Religion”. Cream: (Hugs Cheese close to her chest) That seems very scary. Cheese: Chao, chao. Various Holoska Citizens: We shall worship Ominous, and only Ominous. Bow down to our lord and savior, Ominous. Sonic: (Growls) This is just ridiculous! Ominous has his own religion now?! Silver: Yes. I've seen it performed in the future, though I'm not sure why they're even doing it here. Sid: Maybe they're being mind controlled. Sonic: Why would they even bother using mind control again? Wouldn't that be a little too cliche and predictable? Knuckles: Good point. Sid: Those jerks. I guess we'll have to see for ourselves. ''Well, what are we waiting for? (Dashes toward the citizens, only to be stopped by Shadow) What now? Shadow: They’re looking directly at us. We should strike when they aren’t looking. Sid: Ok then. (They wait for them to turn around so that they can strike them.) Rouge: (Groans) This is taking too long! Can't we just ask them what they're doing now? Silver: There still might be a chance they may try to go after us if we get too close, so we have to wait for them to not see us. Rouge: Fine. (The team waits for a little bit longer. The citizens finally turn around to continue their ritual.) Rouge: (Relieved) Finally. Now lets go over there and try to see why they're doing this ritual. (The gang slowly walks towards the Holoska Citizens, when Cream and Cheese spots something blinking from behind their necks.) Cream: Hey guys. Blaze: What is it, Cream? Cream: There's something weird blinking on their necks. Sonic: Stay away from it. It could be dangerous. Cream: But, Mister Sonic, it could also be important! (Some strange alarm is set off at the sight of Sonic) Random Holoskan Citizen: Destroy...Sonic...the...Hedgehog. (Sonic prepares to fight the Holoskan citizens, but this doesn’t lead to a boss fight.) Scene 17: Ni Hao! (Sonic and the gang slide across the ice, and Rouge, Cream, Silver, and Sid fly to the next continent, Chun-nan) Sid: Finally! I get to taste those meat buns! (His stomach grumbles) ''I’m so hungry! '' Shadow: Shut up, Sid. Sid: Sorry then. Sonic: Be careful, team. You never know what traps they've laid out for us next. Shadow: Let's just hope it doesn't come at us by surprise again. (Sonic and his friends meet up with the Chaotix at another village.) Charmy: Hey, guys. What took you so long? Knuckles: It's a long story. Vector: Okay then. Espio: Hey, Sonic. There are some people here who want to see you. (A familiar figure from a certain game, walks up to the team, in order to greet them.) Zonshen: Ni hao, Sonic. Sonic: Ni hao, Zonshen. Sid: Excuse me, sir, but do you specialize in meat buns? Shadow: Oh, bì zuǐ！ Zonshen: That’s not very nice... Shadow: Not you! Zonshen: To answer your question, young one, no, I don’t specialize in meat buns. Sid: (Whimpers) Shadow: Shut up, shut up, shut up! Sonic: Maybe Lin will satisfy you meat bun needs, Sid. Sid: WHERE IS SHE?! Shadow: (Shakes head in disapproval) Why me? (Sid takes off to get some meat buns.) Sid: Hi, I’ve heard that you make meat buns around here? Is that true? Lin: Yes, it is. Sid: Alright. 6 meat buns please! (Minutes later, and the six meat buns are finished. Sid tastes it, and absolutely loves it. He decides to sneak into the kitchen, and grabs 12 dozen extras, all of which went to other customers.) Sid: ''I should be an assassin! They never even knew I was here! I really need to stop doing things like this! ''(Leaves casually, leaving a tip. Je returns to the team about 2 minutes later.) '' ''They...were delicious! Shadow: Good. Now you won’t bother us about tasting them. Sid: (Does that weird anime blush thing) ''I gotta stop being so annoying. Sorry, Shadow. Silver: What a lovely hybrid~! Sonic: (Whispers to the rest of the team) Stay on guard, guys. Knuckles: (Whispers back to Sonic) We know. Silver: Right! (Whispers to the audience) But I can’t help it that I’m the meme character here. (The team takes off, the screen fades to black) Scene 18: Surprises Come Everywhere Sid: So, Chun-nan is like China, and people in China are pure, right? Sonic: I guess so. Sid: Does that mean we don’t have to worry about mind control going on here? Sonic: I hope so! Shadow: Doubt it. Silver: (Pauses to think) Looking into the future, I can guarantee that Omen Habet Regilo is not practiced in Chun-nan. Sonic: (Whistles) Well, that's a relief. (Sonic and his friends make their way to the next continent, Shamar, which is overrun with badniks and Ominous' minions.) Sonic: (Groans in frustration) Oh, c'mon! Cream: (Shivers in fear) W-w-what?! Sid: Robots overrun this place because this place barely has any water, right? Shadow: I’m not even gonna try to tell you to shut up anymore. Sid: I'm just trying to make a point! Silver: Can we just take down the robots and Ominous' minions without arguing? Sonic: Alright then. Let's get this over with. (Sonic and his friends take down most of the robots and creatures, with Sonic delivering the final blow on the last one.) Sonic: Alright! I knew we could beat them together. Knuckles: Not only that, but we're almost closer to the Eggman Empire. I can feel it. Shadow: Hey, Sonic. Look. (Tails and Amy come out with scars, cuts, and bruises.) Tails and Amy: Sonic! (Hugs Sonic) Sonic: Tails! Amy! You're alright! Amy: Yeah, now that we finally found you. Who's your friend? Sid: You can call me Sid! Knuckles: I have a question. Have any of you seen the Master Emerald? Tails: Nope. But we have seen this strange thing. (Holds up an Ener-Sphere) Silver: An Ener-Sphere?! Where did you find this? Tails: We found it while we were escaping from Eggman and Ominous. Sonic: Well, we're just glad you're okay. Espio: But, Sonic. We still have to get going! Sonic: (Nods to Espio) Alright, guys. Let's give em a warm welcome! Everyone: Yeah! (The whole team, including Tails and Amy, make their way to the Eggman Empire. Meanwhile, a surveillance Buzz Bomber watches the team from behind, transferring its view to Ominous and Eggman in the Eggman Empire.) Scene 19: Evil Beyond Belief In the Eggman Empire, Ominous watches Sonic and his friends on the monitor.) Ominous: (Impressed) He's pretty relentless for a hedgehog, I'll give him that. hmmhmmhmmhmm. Dr. Eggman: Yes, he is. Though, he is a little too relentless. Orbot: I do have to agree, but I should say the same for you. Cubot: YEAH! AND I’VE ONLY BEEN IN ONE SCENE! Orbot: (Disapproving) That’s not the point. Cubot: Alright, but I just want the writers to take a hint. (Meanwhile) Sonic: The Eggman Empire's gotta be close by now. Everyone: Look! (Suddenly, a dark cloud looms over them, revealing to be Ominous) Ominous: You haven’t won just yet! Sonic: No, but with our power of friendship, we could beat you any day! Ominous: Try. (Turns all of Sonic’s friends Sid into psychotic mosters in one fell swoop.) Sid: (Shocked) My friends! it can’t be! (Tears up at the sight of his friends transformation) ''CURSE YOU, GENOCIDAL BOMBER! '' Ominous: Now you've finally seen how it feels to lose something you care about, you dirty little hybrid. (Sid turns to Ominous in anger, gets up and wipes his tears while walking up to Ominous in determination.) Sid: You monster. You're the one who gonna lose something when I'm done with you. Ominous: Fine then, Sid. Sonic: You ready for this? Sid: (Wipes tears) Ready when you are. (Sonic and Sid dash toward Ominous, leading to the sixth boss fight.) Scene 20: Gotta Find Another Way Around (Sonic sees that all his friends are still evil, and that nothing worked at all. WHAT A RIPOFF!) Sonic: What now, Sid? We’ve tried everything to restore their souls, and it’s still not enough! Sid: I'm not sure, but we can't just give up now! (Clink. A large thing falls out of Ominous’ chest.) Sonic: (Sarcastically) Is that the Phantom Ruby? Nope, it’s the Mega-Sphere. Sid: Hold on. Just got a notice. It says “You can’t use this until the Final Story”. WHAT A RIPOFF! Sonic: Welp. That’s the end. We can all go home now. (Whispers to audience) Or, you can just play Sid’s story. Sid: But they ''just did! '' Sonic: That’s true. Move along, go on to the final story! Category:Sub pages Category:Sonic